You Will Learn
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Ryan doesn't know how to ride a bike. His best friend Kelsi does. So Kelsi takes an afternoon to teach him how to.


_Hello to all you reader out there, I hope you like this. It was written for krfan who kindly reviewed all of my chapters on the composer and the choreographer. Anyway enjoy this and review.  
_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_edit 10.6.09 Hello to anyone who is reading this I would like to thank eccysloth who kindly beta read this for me. I hope you all like the improved version of You Will Learn_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was well known that Ryan Evans and his sister Sharpay were children that had lived a very sheltered childhood, partly due the fact that they were the heirs to a fortune, but also because their parents were just the type that didn't want their precious little children to get hurt. But in any case, this was the reason that Ryan and his best friend Kelsi Nielson were standing in a secluded area of Albuquerque Park.

"Ryan, this is a bicycle," Kelsi gestured to the twisted baby blue mass of metal and rubber, "and today, I'm going to teach you how to ride it."

Kelsi Nielson was also the heir to a very large fortune, but she was not as sheltered and her parents didn't really care what she did. Well you couldn't really say that, because they did care that Kelsi was best friends with the child of their greatest business rivals.

"I don't want to learn, Kelsi. I am perfectly fine just walking." Ryan stated defiantly as he began to walk away.

Kelsi grabbed his arm and slapped on the helmet she had bought for Ryan.

"Oh no you don't, Ryan Evans! I'm teaching you to ride a bike whether you want to or not!" the brunette scolded.

"But I'll get helmet hair" Ryan whined

"Ryan shut up about helmet hair! You don't whine about getting hat hair!" Kelsi told him

"That's because my hat sits on my head with a delicate feather-light touch and this thing clings to me with the vice-like grip of a wild animal!" Ryan raged.

"Be quiet and put these on!" Kelsi told him as she shoved knee pads and elbow pads into Ryan's chest. She then spun the boy around and gave him a push towards a park bench. "Don't come back until they're on. I'm gonna make sure the bike's okay."

Kelsi then proceeded to make sure there weren't any breaks in the chain and that the tires had enough air in them. She took the bike for a short test run around a small area of the park so she could check the brakes were working, only to find when she returned that Ryan was sitting cross-legged in the grass without his pads on.

"Ugh! Ryan." Kelsi whined, letting down the kickstand, "Do I have to do everything for you?"

The brunette marched over to the sitting boy and quite forcefully slammed on the elbow pads. Picking up the knee pads she sighed. "Give me your leg."

Ryan turned away from Kelsi and snootily stuck his nose up in the air.

"Fine." Kelsi said. She grabbed his foot, and yanked the blond haired teen's leg out from under him. The force of the pull made the younger boy fall backwards on the grass. Kelsi kept tugging until she could easily reach Ryan's knee and began to strap on the knee pads.

"You can't manhandle me!" Ryan exclaimed, "I am an Evans! You haven't got the right to do so!"

"Correction," Kelsi countered, "you're an Evans who can't ride a bike. So you'd better cooperate before I strap you to the freakin' bike and make you ride down the Empire state building!"

Ryan look fearfully at Kelsi for a minute, "You wouldn't."

"Don't think I won't. You've got me nearly at my wit's end." Kelsi said

"Wouldn't you rather spend your day with Sharpay?" Ryan half pleaded, "Go to the mall and check out cute guys, or go to the spa and have a facial?"

"Ah ha, but you forget," Kelsi replied, "I had a fight with her last week"

"Oh yeah" Ryan said, he looked as though his last hope in the world was gone.

Kelsi lifted Ryan to his feet. "Now get on the bike, it won't be that bad." When the boy didn't move Kelsi sighed and looked up to the sky. "Why me?"

Ryan protested as his friend pushed him towards the metallic monster. "Why you?! What about me? I'm the one being forced into things here!"

"Well this is one thing you should've been forced into long ago, Ry-ry" Kelsi said still pushing him towards the bike.

"I told you not to call me Ry-ry!"

As the two arrived at the bicycle Kelsi had an idea. "If you learn how to ride this bike today, I'll never call you Ry-ry again. What do you say? Deal?" she held out a hand.

"You're on." Ryan shook his hand after some contemplation and thought, "How hard could it be?"

"Alright," Kelsi instructed, relieved that they were finally getting somewhere, "just straddle it and sit on the seat."

"Nice choice of words." Ryan did as he was told, swinging his left leg over and sitting on the seat with just the tips of his toes holding him up.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Now, when you're ready, put your feet on the pedals one at a time and well...pedal. So long as you don't stop, you won't tip over."

"That's all good and well," the petite boy stated, "but how do I go about stopping when I _want_ to?"

"See the hand brakes?" Kelsi pointed to the small bar-like structures on either of the handles. "Just squeeze them and the bike will stop. One is responsible for each wheel but to stop without being thrown off, you'll need both."

Ryan nodded and squeezed the brakes to get the feel of them.

"One more thing, Kels."

"Yeah?" the brunette sensed a slight uncertainty in the voice of the other.

"How will I keep my balance?" Ryan seemed a little anxious.

"That will mostly come naturally, provided, again, that you keep pedaling. But if you're worried, just stay seated so your center of gravity doesn't shift and it'll be as easy as one, two, three!"

"'Kay." Ryan was at a loss for words.

"Whenever you're ready." Kelsi prompted, seeing as her companion seemed to have frozen.

Ryan took a deep breath, kicked up the kickstand, brought his feet to the pedals, and began to pump his legs.

As Ryan pedaled more and more, he quickly became confident riding the bike. After demonstrating his ability to ride regularly, Kelsi taught him how to ride standing up by changing his weight distribution and how to take curbs without harming yourself.

When the sun began to set, Ryan reluctantly dismounted the bike. "We should go home."

"You can ride it back as long as you don't get too far ahead." Kelsi offered.

The teen declined, "I'd rather walk with you."

The two friends took back roads to avoid the late afternoon traffic.

Then Kelsi smiled and looked at Ryan who was walking the bicycle back, "I told you you'd like bike riding once you learned how."

"Yeah, I guess I owe you an apology for acting so stubborn. I really had fun and best of all no more of you calling me-"

"Hey Ry-ry! Look at the goofy tourist in the flowery shirt!" Kelsi shouted back as she reached the main street. She'd obviously not heard much of what Ryan had just said.

"Kel-si!"


End file.
